


My Other Self

by AleishaDreams



Category: Free!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Emotional Sex, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance, SouRin Summer Fest 2018, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 17:02:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15538914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleishaDreams/pseuds/AleishaDreams
Summary: Sweaty and sticky hands due to melted popsicles, scratched and treated knees, and laughs and tears after swimming competitions.That’s what childhood is for Rin.





	My Other Self

**Author's Note:**

> For SouRin Summer Fest 2018.
> 
> I just wanted to pump the motivation and inspiration juices.
> 
> Un-beta'd.

Sweaty and sticky hands due to melted popsicles, scratched and treated knees, and laughs and tears after swimming competitions.

That’s what childhood is for Rin.

It’s always good to remember those past times. It makes him feel warm and content to remember the little adventures that felt gigantic back in the day with his best friend Sousuke. They sometimes sit on Rin’s bunk bed and talk about it until the red numbers on Rin’s clock mark midnight, and Rin decides to kick Sousuke’s ass back to his own bed because that’s enough for the day.

He remembers one day in specific.

They lost the relay that day. Sousuke told him relays weren’t his thing. He preferred to swim alone because he didn’t want to depend on others for his success. Winning was something he wanted to do on his own.

Rin’s heart broke for the very first time that day.

Rin guesses that was the first time ever he thought of Sousuke as something else for him. More than a rival. More than a best friend.

He remembers telling his blonde friend that he didn’t hate Sousuke.

On contrary, Sousuke and him were too similar, too alike, to be on the same team.

If he had to describe Sousuke, he would say…

“My other self.”

“Hmm?”

Sousuke hums to him, with his lips barely touching Rin’s ear, and one of his big hands cradling his head with the most endearment Rin has ever felt on him.

“Nothing,” Rin answers, “I was thinking about something when I was a brat.”

Rin circles his arms around Sousuke’s neck to caress his naked back. Sousuke is warm over him, between his legs, inside of him.

“You are still a brat.”

“Shut up, you ass. I’m serious.”

“So am I—ouch.”

He finally shuts up when Rin bites his shoulder.

“Move already.”

“You sure? I can wait.”

“Just do it.”

Sousuke hums again before moving his hips slowly against Rin. It’s a slow dance they still don’t know how to do as this is the first time they try to, with their breaths as their own waltz. It’s nerve-wracking and tedious. Rin wouldn’t have it any other way.

After all those missing years of petty drama and wasted time, Rin is happy to have Sousuke back in his arms where he belongs, even if was his own fault they fell apart in the first place. He knows for sure he won’t ever let go of Sousuke again. He doesn’t want to. He doesn’t even want to think about that. All he wants is to enjoy and drown in this feeling that makes his heart sing and dance.

“Rin…” Sousuke’s voice rumbles in his chest, deep and husk, it makes him tremble in the most intimate core of his heart.

All Rin can do is whine Sousuke’s name, weak and soft, because he doesn’t want to risk tears spilling from his eyes if he attempts to do anything else.

It ends quickly as expected. It’s messy, hot, and honestly dirty.

It’s perfect.

Rin has his eyes closed when he feels Sousuke rest his forehead on his. He opens his eyes to discover Sousuke is looking at him already. His teal eyes are light in the haze of Rin’s sight.

Sousuke’s breath is ragged, so his laugh is short but so honest and loving that Rin can’t help it when he laughs as well.

They kiss between whispers of promises and love.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank u for reading! Comments and kudos r greatly appreciated.
> 
> U can find me on twitter @AleishaDreams.


End file.
